


One Trapped Creeper Boy [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Minecraft, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Michael is hearing voices per say, because that would be insane. It’s just that now and again he hears a voice, and it was fine before when he wasn’t entirely sure if he heard it and he could just shrug and pass it off as tiredness or whatever but the thing is…</p><p>That voice is getting louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Trapped Creeper Boy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic and I really hope that it's up to par. Please be aware that I can't really do different voices, though I did try! Also, I can't do a British accent to save my life so Gavin's gonna sound American. ^_^; Sorry about that.

Mediafire

 **Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5wporq414ngn4om/one_trapped_creeper_boy_podfic.mp3) (50 MBs)

OR  
Audiofic Archive

 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-trapped-creeper-boy) (26 MBs)

Running Time [00:55:02]


End file.
